Paris, Lattes In O (OS)
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: "La semaine des Jeux Moldus ? Oh non Pitié..." Courage Draco, tu l'auras ce béret ! Slash. OS.


OS écrit sur le tas, m'en voulez pas siouplezzzz.

P'tites reviews ?:D

* * *

**Paris, Lattes In O**

Dumbledore et ses bonnes idées, les élèves en avaient raz-le-béret ! Draco Malfoy soupira en piochant un petit papier dans le bocal à poisson rouge posé sur la table en bois. C'était les vacances de Noël et les élèves restaient exceptionnellement tous à Poudlard car le directeur un peu allumé de l'antique école avait décidé d'organiser la semaine des Jeux Moldus. Ainsi, chacun remettait sa baguette à son directeur de maison le matin et la récupérait le soir, ceci visant à empêcher toute triche par magie. Et sans sa baguette, Draco se sentait nu. Un tableau avait été installé dans la Grande Salle avec la liste des activités proposées et le nom des élèves inscrits. Pour que tous les stands présents dans le Parc soient fréquentés également, un tirage au sort avait été effectué. Et ainsi, Draco piocha.

_Le Jeu du Béret_. Lut-il sur son morceau de papier. Il soupira. Quelle était encore cette ânerie. Il entendit Harry Potter et Ron Weasley jurer, Seamus Finnigan éclater de rire en compagnie de Dean Thomas et vit Neville grimacer. Il leur jeta un regard d'avertissement mais le petit blond Irlandais babilla :

« Ne vous plaignez pas au contraire ! Un jeu français ! C'est sympathique. En plus, Malfoy ne connaissant aucun jeu moldu, avec Harry et moi dans l'équipe, on part avec un avantage. » Le serpentard grinça des dents. C'était injuste. Les autres rouge-et-or reprirent du poil de la bête. Finnigan continuait :

« Mon oncle a épousé une parisienne et il paraît que ce jeu fait fureur chez les écoliers. C'est très amusant. Chacun porte un numéro qu'il garde secret. On pose un béret au milieu des deux équipes en ligne et le maître du jeu énonce un numéro. Le porteur du numéro de chaque équipe s'élance alors et le point est gagné quand le béret est attrapé et ramené derrière la ligne du camp. L'autre équipe peut marquer un point s'il touche l'autre élève cependant. » Les autres l'écoutaient avec attention.

Draco soupira et s'élança avec Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et Millicent vers le Parc. Ils avaient eu de la chance. Ils se retrouvaient les trois à partager cette activité avec les Gryffondor nommés précédemment. Le maître du jeu était Granger étrangement, qui en tant que Sang-de-bourbe fayote avait décidé de se porter volontaire pour l'arbitrage. Elle prit chacune des trois équipes à part et leur demanda de choisir leurs numéros à voix basse. Draco se vit affublé du 4. Granger eut un sourire amusé et il se douta qu'elle devait commenter mentalement le duo qu'il formerait avec son adversaire. Avec la chance qu'il avait, il tomberait sur Potter, comme d'habitude. Le jeu commença avec le numéro 2 qui vit Zabini et Weasley se précipiter sur le béret. Comme Blaise n'était pas un grand sportif et que Ron était maladroit, le rouquin glissa, le béret lui échappant des mains et le noir n'eut qu'à se baisser pour récupérer le vêtement et se jeter derrière la ligne de son camp pour que leur point soit comptabilisé. Granger siffla dans un petit objet en bois qui fit un bruit strident et proclama : « 1-0 pour les Serpentard ». Draco eut un sourire satisfait. Vint ensuite le 1 avec une Millicent Bullstrode qui écrasa un Neville Londubat rougissant pour attraper le béret en premier. Mais alors qu'elle se relevait, Londubat se mit sur les genoux, tendit le bras, agrippa sa cheville et regagna son camp comme un nourrisson qui ne sait pas encore marcher. Ses camarades se moquèrent de son style mais lui octroyèrent de grandes tapes dans le dos pour le féliciter. Draco assassina des yeux Millicent qui haussa les épaules en riant.

Vint alors le 4. Quatre pour 4 centimètres d'écart entre Draco et Finnigan, Quatre comme 4 tours de langue dans la bouche de l'autre. Quatre comme 4 battements de cœur de trop. Quatre comme 4 exclamations choquées de chaque côté. Quatre comme 4 enjambées souples de Finnigan pour regagner son camp, victorieux. Quatre comme 4 mains qui vinrent relever Draco pour le tirer en arriè comme les 4 coups de poing qui s'abattirent sur le nez du Gryffondor. Quatre comme le nombre de coups de sifflets qui retentirent dans tout Poudlard pour annoncer le roulement d'activités et un nouveau tirage au sort. Quatre comme les syllabes enthousiastes dans la bouche de l'irlandais :

« J'adore Paris. »

* * *

« Quand même Seamus, il n'y a pas été de main morte... Quatre points de suture... » marmonna Hermione en passant sa main dans les cheveux hirsutes de l'irlandais qui grogna que ça faisait mal.

Dean éclata de rire en soulignant :

« Il l'a cherché ! Quelle prise de risque aussi... » Ron mima de vomir et traduisit pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris :

« Yaerk... Embrasser Malfoy... » Harry approuva en grimaçant et Neville devint tout rouge. Hermione reprit la parole :

« Enfin... Ce n'est rien, Pomfresh a dit que tu n'aurais plus mal d'ici trois ou quatre jours. Quel dommage pour toi qu'elle ait décidé de refuser d'utiliser la magie pour te soigner.

-Sadique... » grommela l'irlandais. Hermione prit un air supérieur :

« C'est pour te punir de ta tricherie. C'était déloyal. » Seamus lui jeta un regard mauvais :

« Ce n'était pas une raison pour accorder le point aux serpents ! Ils ont gagné par ta faute. » La jeune fille sourit et répliqua malicieusement :

« Techniquement... Tu leur a donné le point. Tu avais déjà le béret dans les mains. C'est en touchant Malfoy que tu lui a transmis le point. » Seamus gémit et hurla :

« Tu te fous de moi ! Je ne l'ai pas touché !

-Techniquement tu l'as touché. » appuya Dean. Seamus lui lança son gant rempli de glaçons dessus. Fermement, Ron remit Seamus sur ses pieds de ses deux bras forts.

« Allez debout ! On doit aller tester le jeu de la bouteille. » Harry et Hermione prirent une expression choquée :

« Dumbledore a autorisé celui-là ?! » Seamus retrouva toute sa bonne humeur.

« Génial ! On va bien se marrer ! »

Et effectivement, ils se marrèrent bien. Les idées étant toutes plus bêtes les unes que les autres, Neville dut inventer une phrase uniquement composée de mots commençant par un « i » et Dean dut faire deux fois le tour du saule cogneur à cloche-pied. Comme ils n'avaient pas tous des idées innocentes, Harry fut forcé de montrer ses fesses et Ron reçut pour gage d'embrasser Hermione. Il tenta bien de se dérober mais les autres le menacèrent de le coller dans une pièce remplie d'araignées. Il s'approcha de la préfète qui le toisait l'air de dire « N'essaie même pas. » et se pencha pour frôler ses lèvres. À sa grande surprise, la main qui s'éleva ne vola pas à la rencontre de sa joue mais se referma sur sa nuque pour le forcer à approfondir le baiser. Les autres rirent comme des bécasses et lorsque les deux se séparèrent, Hermione adressa un grand sourire à Seamus :

« Merci Seamus pour cette excellente idée ! ». Ce dernier s'inclina en une basse révérence et Ron rougit fortement sous les rires gras de Harry et Dean. Neville rougit.

Le jeu suivant était celui de l'épervier et l'enthousiasme de Hermione, Harry et Seamus rassura les autres. Ils retrouvèrent encore une fois les serpentard pour cette activité. Il s'avéra vite que ce jeu fut un prétexte de revanche pour Malfoy. En effet, il fut nommé épervier et il fut clairement visible qu'il concentrait sa traque sur Seamus, ignorant délibérément les autres participants. Mais, le rouge-et-or étant rapide et se faufilant aisément entre les autres concurrents, il se rabattit sur ses propres amis et ensemble ils capturèrent Harry, Hermione, Ron et Neville. Dean et Seamus étaient les plus adroits et pendant trois tours ils atteignirent l'autre côté du terrain sans problème.

Mais lors du quatrième tour... Draco était sur ses gardes. Il manigança avec les siens pour qu'ils se concentrent tous sur Dean Thomas. Les Gryffondor chasseurs, voyant celui-ci davantage cerné, se joignirent aux vert-et-argent pour le coincer. Et pendant que les efforts se conjuguaient pour mettre la main sur le noir, Draco eut le champ libre avec Seamus. Celui-ci en voyant son ami ainsi attaqué s'était mis à rire et perdit quelque peu sa concentration, amusé de suivre le déroulement de la traque. Lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence de Malfoy parmi les attaquants, il déglutit et tourna la tête de tous côtés en continuant de courir vers son camp. Alors qu'il allait franchir la ligne, un éclat argenté apparut dans l'angle de son œil droit et des bras maigres se resserrèrent sur sa taille et il tomba au sol, plaqué par Draco Malfoy.

« Alors Finnigan, on croyait pouvoir m'échapper ? » L'autre rit en essayant de se débattre mais n'y parvint pas. Il se calma quelque peu, attendant que le blond le relâche mais cela ne semblait pas être une option. Son adversaire le regardait dans les yeux, agacé et nerveux. Seamus cessa de rire.

« Tu peux me lâcher Malfoy... » L'autre secoua la tête mais ne bougea pas. Il regarda autour de lui mais les autres étaient en tas sur Dean Thomas qui riait à en pleurer, assailli par une masse de bras et de jambes furieuses qui revendiquaient toutes sa capture.

Seamus se redressa un peu et Malfoy lâcha ses poignets, ne se reculant pas pour autant. Son regard gris tomba sur sa lèvre tuméfiée et il bloqua là-dessus pendant quelques minutes. L'irlandais sentit une goutte de sang perler de sa coupure. La blessure avait dû se rouvrir. Draco ne comprit pas ce qui se déclencha dans sa tête mais, inclinant à peine la tête en avant, sa langue vint cueillir la perle pourpre tandis qu'il fermait les yeux en frôlant à peine la lèvre abîmée. Il recula, ouvrit les yeux pour constater que Finnigan avait les siens exorbités et se reprenant, il se leva et tandis la main à l'autre pour l'aider à se relever. Les autres étaient toujours en train de se démêler et ne leur prêtaient pas attention. Draco avait la voix bien trop rauque quand il murmura :

« Cours... » Et Seamus hocha la tête en déguerpissant vers son camp pour s'y réfugier. Il fut acclamé lorsque les autres le découvrirent sain et sauf derrière la ligne tracée à même la terre à l'aide d'un bâton. Les serpentard grognèrent un peu mais tout le monde rejoignit le château en babillant.

* * *

Draco ne voyait plus qu'une explication. Finnigan l'avait ensorcelé. Il avait une salive magique. Oui voilà, c'était ça. L'idiotie de sa propre pensée le fit se claquer le front. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche. Les autres lui jetèrent un regard curieux quand il quitta la salle commune mais il ne le remarqua pas. Il resta une demi-heure à paresser sous l'eau brûlante, troublé. La même scène repassait sans cesse dans sa tête. Il n'osait même plus bouger la langue de peur d'effleurer son propre palais car ce contact ravivait grandement le baiser mouillé et chaud de l'autre abruti de lion. Il ferma les yeux, laissant glisser son poing contre les carreaux froids du mur. Ce poing qui le lançait un peu depuis qu'il l'avait envoyé défigurer le Gryffondor. Il soupira et sortit de la salle de bain, enroulé dans sa serviette. Il s'habilla avec lenteur et une heure plus tard, après avoir beugué, allongé sur son lit, il rejoignit les autres dans la Grande Salle pour le repas.

* * *

De son côté, Seamus était dans son lit, rideaux fermés, sorts d'intimité ajustés, et sa main glissait sur son membre tendu qu'il tentait de soulager. Il avait eu cette superbe érection en se remémorant sa capture. Il s'était lui-même choqué en se découvrant aussi excité. Mais il se posait moins de questions que le serpentard dans la mesure où il n'avait jamais eu besoin de remettre en cause sa sexualité. Il aimait les filles et les garçons, peut être même davantage les garçons en y pensant bien. Et Draco Malfoy, bien qu'insupportable, était vraiment bien fait de sa personne. Il avait de plus des expressions plus vivantes que la moyenne entre ses colères sourdes et ses masques composés. C'était un caméléon humain. Et c'était très excitant. Et s'il devait être honnête, Seamus reconnaîtrait qu'il avait eu énormément de mal à ne faire que quatre fois le tour de la bouche si chaude de l'Attrapeur des vert-et-argent.

Son excitation augmenta d'un coup tandis qu'il se remémorait le doux frôlement de Draco sur sa lèvre. L'instant avait semblé duré un cinquième de seconde mais il aurait pu écrire des pages sur ce moment, ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce qui avait défilé dans le regard du serpentard, ses hypothèses, ses propres doutes, l'étincelle qui avait naquit dans son ventre pour incendier ses reins. Et il était là sur son lit, jambes largement écartes, gémissant, sa main réveillant tous les points de friction qui lui procuraient du plaisir. Il se fit plus rapide en repassant sans cesse l'image de Draco fermant les yeux, son souffle picotant sa coupure sanglante, sa salive cicatrisant sa plaie. Il jouit en se décollant du matelas, poussant un cri aigu qui lui brisa les cordes vocales et retomba sur le lit, épuisé.

Il resta amorphe pendant un sacré long quart d'heure et se jeta un sort de nettoyage avant de s'habiller. Les autres devaient être au repas. Il déclic se forma alors dans sa tête. Draco serait au repas. Avec sa langue et sa salive délicieuse. Seamus éclata de rire. Il devenait complètement stupide avec cette histoire. Il se leva promptement et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il fit une entrée remarquée, échevelé, sourire béat, chemise de travers, et se dirigea vers sa table, non sans couler un regard vers une autre table que nous connaissons bien. Il y avait bien un blond, et probablement sa langue, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas vérifier en public. Il s'installa face à Dean, entre Neville et Ginny. Le hasard faisant bien les choses si on sait l'écouter, il avait Draco Malfoy en ligne de mire. Il se servit joyeusement des tomates et des concombres et arracha voracement un morceau de pain de la miche située devant lui. Ses amis lui jetèrent un regard amusé et Ginny fit une remarque sur un appétit ronéen.

« On a vu que tu étais dans ton lit, rideaux fermés. » souligna vicieusement Dean.

« Oui, j'étais fatigué.

-Grbmph... » ça c'était le bruit de Neville qui s'étouffe en aspirant une spaghetti de travers. Seamus l'interrogea du regard et Dean ricana.

« ça va, on sait tous ce qui se passe quand des sorts d'intimité sont jetés sur un lit. » Seamus vira pivoine. Il n'avait pas été très malin.

« Gin' passe-moi le jus de citrouille. » Elle lui passa le pichet et alors qu'il allait l'empoigner, elle recula légèrement sur son banc.

« Tu vas vraiment utiliser cette main là ? » Il jura et lui prit le pot à deux mains et elle rit. Dean jeta un regard complice en direction de sa petite-amie.

De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, Draco Malfoy avait un sourire débile aux lèvres. Alors comme ça le petit lion s'était livré à des activités manuelles quelques minutes plus tôt à peine. Il adorait vraiment ces sorts de sélection auditive. Cela lui évitait de se concentrer sur le babillage incessant de Millicent qui évoquait la gentillesse de Théodore alors que celui-ci passait une main amoureuse sur sa main. Yerk. C'était coulant de guimauve. Seulement voilà, ses pensées étaient retournées vers un blond aux yeux noisettes qui touillait rageusement dans sa purée sous le regard moqueur de ses amis. D'ailleurs, le blond ne tint pas longtemps et se leva de table pour aller bouder dehors.

* * *

Les rondes de Préfet étaient vraiment les pires choses que Draco ait à vivre à Poudlard. Il s'ennuyait à mourir, marchant lentement dans les couloirs sombres, traversant des salles vides, épinglant des petits malins peu discrets. Il soupira et s'enfonça dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Enfin il pourrait dormir. Mais arrivé devant ses appartements, il fut surpris de trouver quelqu'un assis par terre, le dos au bois de sa porte en chêne. L'individu releva la tête et des yeux doux comme de la crème de marrons affichèrent un air inquiet. Draco sursauta. Finnigan. Il raffermit sa main sur sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

« Que fiches-tu là Finnigan ? » L'autre baissa la tête à nouveau, et d'une toute petite voix expliqua :

« J'arrivais pas à dormir. » Draco haussa ses sourcils comme jamais.

« Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? » Seamus ramena ses jambes à lui, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Et de la voix la plus calme du monde, il dit :

« C'est de ta faute. » Draco avala sa salive de travers, tentant de repousser le plus loin possible les images licencieuses qui glissaient derrière ses prunelles. Ce devait être autre chose. Il respira un grand coup avant de mettre le plus de mépris possible dans sa question :

« Et en quoi je t'empêcherais de dormir Finnigan ?

-Tu ressembles à mon doudou. » Draco ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire bref sous l'incongruité de la situation. Il ricana avant de lui accorder :

« Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ? Est-ce que j'ai une tête de doudou Finnigan ? » L'autre releva la tête, sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est à dire que j'ai une fouine en peluche d'habitude pour dormir. » Draco avait très envie de le frapper en cet instant mais ferma les yeux pour se calmer. L'autre cherchait clairement à le provoquer.

« Mais ma mère me l'a reprise à mon entrée à Poudlard. Trop Grand qu'elle a dit. Alors je me disais que si j'étais trop grand pour dormir avec ma petite fouine, je devais en trouver une à ma taille que je pourrais serrer dans mes bras et embrasser sur le front. »

Draco le regardait avec un air effaré. Il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il croyait qu'il avait dit ? Il ne venait pas de suggérer de dormir avec lui ? Non... Il l'avait comparé à une fouine géante. Il devait se focaliser là-dessus. Uniquement là-dessus. Draco eut tout de même envie de s'étrangler tout seul en avalant sa langue pour oublier ce qui se passait là et maintenant. Il entendit Seamus se lever alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer et rassembler toutes ses facultés mentales. Il ouvrit résolument les yeux et s'approcha de sa porte de laquelle le blond s'était écarté. Il prononça le mot de passe à voix basse et la porte s'ouvrit. Draco entra et, tenant toujours la porte, se colla au bois pour laisser passer Finnigan. Il savait qu'il faisait une énorme bêtise, mais il n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de s'en soucier. Seamus lui frôla la hanche d'un doigt en passant à côté de lui et alla directement s'allonger sur le lit, sur le dos, les bras pliés sous sa tête, les jambes croisées.

Draco ôta sa robe de sorcier pour la poser sur un fauteuil et s'approcha le plus lentement possible. Le matelas bougea à peine lorsqu'il se laissa glisser dessus, à côté de Finnigan. Finnigan était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, à une vingtaine de centimètres de lui. Finnigan voulait faire de lui sa peluche géante. Et l'embrasser sur le front. Aussi. Il le sentit clairement quand une main écarta les mèches d'acier de sa peau brûlante et que des lèvres vinrent épouser son épiderme sensible. Il garda les yeux fermés, trop effrayé. Sa terreur gronda dans ses veines lorsqu'il sentit le corps de l'autre se rapprocher pour se coller au sien, un bras entourant sa taille, un torse accueillant sa tête engourdie. Puis Seamus glissa plus bas pour coller son front au sien. Il caressait son nez du sien et Draco se sentit étrangement apaisé.

« Tu sais, je ne mentais pas. Je veux juste dormir. » Draco eut un sourire crispé en réponse. Seamus s'écarta un peu et ôta ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon et son pull. Il n'avait dessous qu'un boxer bleu et un t-shirt rouge.

« On serait mieux sous la couette. » Draco hocha lentement la tête, quittant le lit pour se déshabiller à son tour. Une fois aussi dévêtu que le lion, il se glissa sous les couvertures à ses côtés. Seamus se colla à lui, sa main balayant son dos à intervalles réguliers, son autre main grattant négligemment sa cuisse en une caresse de ses ongles courts. Draco frissonna. Seamus resserra ses bras autour de lui. Il se redressa un peu et timidement, déposa un baiser sur le nez du rouge-et-or qui lui sourit. Doucement, ils commencèrent à échanger quelques baisers, sur les joues, sur le front, à la commissure des lèvres et enfin leurs langues brassèrent le même espace, cohabitant bon gré mal gré dans le chaud refuge de leurs bouches. Draco se détendait de plus en plus, se fiant au courage Gryffondor, dispensant ses caresses avec avarice, se laissant peu à peu convertir à la générosité.

La température monta graduellement et Draco oublia sa peur le temps de débarrasser son colocataire nocturne de son haut. Seamus rit, surpris et Draco ne le laissa pas continuer en le faisant taire de ses lèvres humides et fébriles. Il décida de partir à l'aventure, d'oublier son père et ses préceptes, sa mère et son inquiétude constante, ses camarades obtus, l'alignement de sa famille, celui de Seamus, sa maison, le monde extérieur et sa langue s'élança sur les plaines sous lui. Seamus soupira d'aise quand il effleura son torse, exhala brutalement quand sa joue frotta son ventre et gémit quand ses doigts timides pincèrent ses tétons. Il repoussa un peu Draco et ses yeux ivres de désir pour le déshabiller encore plus. Il dévala ses hanches étroites de ses mains habiles, remonta son buste, embrassa ses pectoraux musclés, la ligne de poils cendrés qui menaient à l'interdit et s'arrêta en lisière du boxer. Il remonta embrasser Draco. Celui-ci se frottait à lui, brûlant. Il lui prit la tête de ses deux mains, le força à le regarder.

« Draco. » l'autre tentait de l'embrasser pour le distraire.

« Draco. » répéta-t-il patiemment. L'autre l'interrogea du regard. Seamus lui sourit et demanda en lui caressant la joue :

« C'est ta première fois ? » Draco vira pivoine et baissa la tête. Il articula difficilement, sa voix rauque et sa salive manquante :

« Avec un garçon... » cela sonnait comme une excuse mais aussi comme une tentative de se valoriser. Seamus rit et l'embrassa. Ils reprirent leurs caresses jusqu'à ce que l'irlandais n'empêche Draco de glisser sa main plus bas.

« Attends... » Draco eut une moue mécontente mais Seamus lui sourit et, l'œil pétillant de promesses, lui souffla à l'oreille après l'avoir rapproché :

« C'est mieux que tu sois au-dessus... » Draco se figea. Il respira bruyamment et Seamus fut très fier de son effet. Il bascula le prince des serpentard sur le dos et, d'un coup sec, descendit son boxer pour le lui ôter. Draco eut un cri indigné qui fit place à un murmure surpris lorsque Seamus lui écarta les cuisses pour y fourrer sa tête. Instinctivement, la main du serpentard prit place dans le champ de blé qui faisait office de cheveux à Seamus et caressa cette tête divine qui lui procurait mille sensations.

Seamus était fou. Il découvrait les cuisses douces de Drao en les embrassant, les caressant, les léchant. Bientôt cependant, il vit que le sexe de l'argenté requérait son attention. Il frotta sa joue contre puis lécha le phallus lisse de Draco et le goutta entièrement, l'aspirant goulûment. Lorsqu'il sentit que l'autre était proche de la jouissance, il se retira et lui jeta un regard de braise qui faillit consumer Draco sur place. Pour ne pas succomber, il ramena la tête de Seamus à lui et l'embrassa, ses mains pendues à son cou, ses jambes accrochées à son torse. Seamus rit et lui dit :

« Non... C'est à toi de le faire. J'aurais moins mal. » Draco rougit mais se redressa et Seamus s'allongea à côté de lui sur ventre, les jambes un peu écartées. Draco craignait d'être nul mais se décida à agir. Timidement, ses doigts éraflèrent l'épiderme couvert de chair de poule de Seamus, hésitant entre le dos et le postérieur tentant. Enfin, poussé par la curiosité, il écarta doucement les fesses du rouge-et-or. Sous ses yeux, il y avait un petit bourgeon de peau, rose et rond. Il l'effleura et Seamus geignit, son bassin se décollant du matelas. Draco passa une main sur le bas de son dos, émerveillé par la réaction. Il toucha à nouveau, plusieurs fois, et systématiquement Seamus se tendait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains [nda : lol], il suça trois de ses doigts et en inséra un délicatement dans l'anneau de chair. Seamus laissa échapper un cri surpris. Draco effectua un mouvement en avant, puis un rotatif et Seamus laissa échapper plusieurs gémissements satisfaits. Ragaillardi, Draco inséra une deuxième doigt qui fit frémir Seamus. Il attendit un peu et poussa plus avant, faisant jouer ses deux doigts. Seamus en était au stade des supplications.

« Encore un... Draco, encore u.. Aaaaah... » sa phrase se perdit dans la cambrure de son dos, provoquée par la dernière intrusion. Impatient, il ondula du bassin pour accentuer l'action des intrus dans son corps affamé. Il avait envie que tout cela continue mais il se rappela Draco dans son dos qui devait attendre. Il lui intima alors de retirer ses doigts et l'autre le fit, se fiant à son expérience. Seamus sourit. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir un Draco rosé qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les yeux brillants. Seamus se redressa sur les coudes et tendit la tête et Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser. Alors, l'irlandais se retourna pour faire face à un Draco agenouillé. Il agrippa ses hanches et avala son sexe pour le lubrifier de sa salive. Draco gémit longuement et se laissa faire, sans tenter pour autant de s'enfoncer dans sa bouche. Seamus le lâcha et lui tourna le dos, écartant les cuisses et s'appuyant sur les coudes, les fesses relevées.

Draco observait Finnigan ainsi exposé, et son sexe se tendit davantage. Il passa une main lente sur la fesse droite de Seamus qui soupira, excité :

« Vas-y Draco... » Draco se rapprocha et cala son sexe entre les fesses fermes de son amant. Il bougea légèrement le bassin pour frotter sa verge contre l'anus humide de Seamus. Celui-ci geignit véritablement en reculant un peu pour forcer le contact. Draco lui caressa la cuisse, se penchant pour lui embrasser la nuque. Il lui souffla au passage :

« Dis-moi comment faire... » sa voix était penaude et Seamus eut envie de l'embrasser. Mais, se concentrant, il articula avec peine :

« Prend mes hanches... » Draco s'exécuta. Couinement de Seamus.

« Appuie ton sex... aaaah... voilà... c'est... çaa... » Le contact du gland de Draco lui faisait perdre la tête. Alors, il décida d'accélérer les choses en passant à l'action, ne sachant pas bien comment expliquer l'étape suivante. D'un brusque coup de bassin en arrière, il fit entrer Draco en lui. Celui-ci laissa échapper un râle long et son souffle brûlant fit presque fondre la peau du cou de Seamus qui gémit.

« Attends... » Draco s'immobilisa, craignant de faire quelque chose de travers. Lorsque les muscles de Seamus se furent détendus, celui-ci bredouilla faiblement :

« Ton bassin... » Et Draco balança ses hanches en avant, les deux garçons criant en même temps.

Il n'eut plus besoin d'indications par la suite, se fiant à son instinct, se retirant et revenant sans cesse, comme prisonnier d'un mouvement. Les sensations étaient puissantes, variées, toutes électrisantes. Draco fut légèrement déconcentré quand il sentit le bras de Seamus bouger pour que sa main empoigne son sexe. Le serpentard grogna et repoussa la main de Seamus, désirant se charger lui-même de l'érection douloureuse de celui-ci. L'autre glapit à son contact.

« Draco... » son prénom ainsi soupiré ne lui avait jamais paru si beau. Il s'enfonça davantage, grisé, et Seamus le récompensa en chantant son prénom dans des soupirs exaltants. Draco se sentit bête lorsqu'une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il vivait le truc le plus intense de sa vie et se retrouvait à pleurer comme une fillette. Mais il essuya l'importune sur le dos de Seamus qui en le sentant tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué. Il voulut lui caresser la joue mais ne pouvait ôter ses mains fermement ancrées dans le matelas sous peine de perdre l'équilibre. Draco le rassura d'un sourire (et d'un coup de rein bien placé qui le fit gémir plus fort). Draco avait l'impression de manquer d'air tellement il haletait. Il accueillit la délivrance avec gratitude, s'affalant sur Seamus qui jouissait dans sa main.

Il parvint à mieux respirer après cinq minutes d'immobilité. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il s'était retiré de Seamus et que celui-ci était face à lui, sous lui. Draco caressa son flanc en s'excusant et l'autre rit avant de l'embrasser. Draco le repoussa un peu trop violemment et le lion le regarda sans comprendre. Draco chuchota difficilement :

« J'ai pas encore repris mon souffle... » Et Seamus rougit avant de lui embrasser le nez. Quand Draco lui fit un clin d'oeil, Seamus se permit de l'embrasser avec passion, le maintenant contre lui d'un bras ferme dans le bas de son dos. Ils se calmèrent peu à peu sans pour autant se détacher. Draco se saisit de sa baguette sur la table de nuit et d'un mouvement souple du poignet ouvrit la fenêtre à distance. Aussitôt un souffle frais traversa la pièce et caressa leurs corps enlacés. Seamus soupira d'aise. Draco releva la tête de son torse, la posant sur ses bras croisés, l'observant. Seamus lui souriait, les yeux brillants. Draco fronça les sourcils. Le gryffondor l'interrogea du regard. Draco s'avança alors pour effacer le point rouge qui était apparu sur sa lèvre blessée d'un coup de langue. Seamus le serra contre lui et s'endormit en souriant.

* * *

Tambouriner à la porte le matin devrait être interdit. Draco enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller pour ignorer le visiteur matinal. Soudain, le bruit de bois qu'on attaque à coups de hache lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Face à lui un autre visage apeuré. Seamus. Merde. On allait les découvrir. L'autre garçon se retourna et Draco ne put s'empêcher de mater un peu avec un sourire satisfait avant de se secouer et de se concentrer sur la porte de sa chambre.

Un Dean Thomas nerveux, pointait du doigt dans leur direction en regardant un Dumbledore aux yeux pétillants voilés de lassitude.

« Je vous avait bien dit que c'était Malfoy le coupable ! » Dumbledore coula un regard plein de sous-entendus au jeune noir qui s'époumonait toujours.

« Seamus qui disparaît toute la nuit comme par hasard le soir où Malfoy est de sortie ! » Dumbledore marmonna un « Oui Oui Monsieurs Thomas... » ennuyé en se grattant la barbe pensivement. Dean se retourna enfin vers les deux garçons sidérés. Il ouvrit des yeux choqués et sa bouche s'arrondit en un « O » étonné. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Seamus et s'aperçut avec horreur que sa nudité était totalement visible. Il rabattit un drap inquisiteur sur le corps de son petit-copain et rosit niaisement à cette pensée.

« Vous aviez raison Monsieur Thomas... Monsieur Malfoy est bien coupable d'enlèvement. » Dean tentait de parler sans y parvenir. Son regard passait de choqué à furieux selon s'il fixait Seamus ou Draco. Enfin, Dumbledore passa une main sur son épaule et le tira en arrière.

« Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous allons laisser le coupable s'habiller... » Dean hocha bêtement la tête et ils disparurent tous deux, la porte toujours grande ouverte.

Seamus se retourna vers Draco qui ne quittait pas des yeux sa porte défoncée à coups de sortilèges. Il l'attrapa sauvagement pour l'embrasser, sans se soucier que n'importe qui puisse passer dans ce couloir des cachots assez fréquenté. Il plaqua son serpent avec fermeté, sa langue parcourant son cou et sa bouche s'affairant à colorer sa peau pâle de touches violines. Alors que Draco commençait à onduler contre lui, il amorça un coup de rein impétueux pour le clouer sous lui mais un crac sonore retentit. Ils se redressèrent tous deux, surpris. Puis, Draco palpa le matelas autour de lui et jura :

« Oh merde... On a pété une latte... » Seamus sauta hors du lit pour se pencher et regarder dessous. L'éclat de son rire ne rassura pas Draco avant qu'il ne s'écrie avec enthousiasme :

« Et pas qu'une ! »

* * *

Voilà voilà:D

Des avis ?


End file.
